I Remember It All Too Well
by twilightbaby93
Summary: Leah remembers Sam before he changed-before he broke her. She won't ever stop loving him-not really. Relive Leah and Sam's love and separation before magic took over in La Push. It's loosely based on Taylor Swift's "All Too Well."


**Hey guys, this is a new thought I had after buying Taylor Swift's new CD RED. **

**I thought about the song "All Too Well." It really spoke to me and I thought it was a wonderful representation of Leah's life and heart after Sam broke her heart. **

**This fiction will probably only be around 15 chapters long. **

**It will have some lines or similarities to Taylor Swift's song. **

**I'm trying to base it as closely as possible on Stephanie Meyer's testimony from Twilight Lexicon. **

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I Am still writing "Who to Choose? Seth or Embry?" and CHAPTER 24 will be updated on Sunday as usual. **

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Meyers or Taylor Swift. **

Chapter 1. "I know he remembers, because I do."

"_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house_

_And you've still got it in your drawer even now…"_

She was gorgeous—the most beautiful baby I'd seen yet. Ava Elise Uley was sleeping quietly in her mother's arms. Emily, seated in a chair, smiled and sighed as Ava scrunched up her perfect face in her slumber. No mother had ever been more proud.

Ava Elise was born in Forks Hospital two days earlier, being just below leaving weight at 4 ½ pounds. Today was her first day home and everyone had come to see her. My mother was 'cooing' and 'awing' with the best of them. She would never have a real granddaughter—at least not from me—and Ava was filling her void splendidly.

The father of the lovely Ava was standing over Emily and grinning from ear to ear. He looked so happy—and that killed me. He, his wife, and now baby now completed the 'picture' I'd always wanted. I wouldn't have been surprised if my face was turning green at the sight.

I am Leah Clearwater. My story is a sad one, without a happy end. I envied the people before me because it was supposed to be me. Before the world went to the dogs—literally—Sam had been mine for the taking.

"She's gorgeous," I said.

Sam looked at me for the first time in hours, as if he'd forgotten I was in the room. As usual, his eyes held sympathy for my pathetic existence. I really hated him for that.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked, calmly.

I looked him in the eyes for a moment. "No, that's alright." If I held her, I knew I'd hate him even more.

He nodded, before looking down at his wife and daughter. Soon, he forgot our conversation—forgot his pitied ex—and smiled again to each ear.

That's when the perfect picture was broken by a screaming Ava. The two brand new parents looked frightened. I only shrugged my shoulders at them and ran up the stairs to get little, yelling Ava another blanket.

I went in Sam and Emily's room and rummaged a bit, hoping not to find anything too outrageous. I, eventually, stumbled upon a bottom drawer with some blankets. I grabbed the first one I saw, before stopping dead in my tracks.

What I held in my hand was not a blanket. It wasn't anything incriminating either, unless you knew its past. Unfortunately, I **did** know its insane history, so I crumbled to the floor, unaware that Ava had stopped crying long ago.

In my hand was a red, knitted scarf. It was mine from years ago, when magic didn't register as plausible in my mind. I had it when my torn heart was still put together; I had it before **he** had broken me like a promise.

Why had he kept it? He was a different person now. He loved her.

Love is a strange thing. It comes and goes and heals and breaks. Love can give you strength or it can kill you dead. And I knew that love had the power to change people. It doesn't only change those who have lost it, it also changes those who have given it away for something—someone—they wanted more.

Even though he had this perfect life, filled with happiness and perfection, I knew (and he knew) that he would never recover from what we had—not completely. He could hide it a lot easier than me, but he couldn't change back to the way he was before me. He would never forget.

**How did you like it? **

**The next chapter will begin in Leah's freshmen year when she first meets Sam. **

**Here are the lyrics to "All Too Well" if you want to see them.**

**Look up the song and listen to it if you haven't heard it. **

**It's way better when sung out. **

**Lyrics to All Too Well:**

"_**I walked through the door with you**_

_**The air was cold**_

_**But something about it felt like home somehow**_

_**And I left my scarf there at your sister's house**_

_**And you've still got it in your drawer even now.**_

_**Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze**_

_**We're singing in the car getting lost upstate**_

_**Autumn leaves are falling down like pieces into place**_

_**And I can picture it after all these days**_

_**And I know its long gone and that magic's not here no more **_

_**And I might be okay, but I'm not fine at all…**_

_**Cause there we are again on that little town street,**_

_**You almost ran the red cause you were**_

_**Lookin' over at me.**_

_**Wind in my hair, I was there**_

_**I remember it all too well.**_

_**Photo album on the counter**_

_**Your cheeks were turning red**_

_**You used to be a little kid with glasses**_

_**In a twin size bed **_

_**And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team**_

_**You taught me about your past**_

_**Thinking your future was me.**_

_**And I know it's long gone and**_

_**there was nothing else I could do**_

_**And I forget about you long enough**_

_**To forget why I needed to…**_

_**Cause there we are again in the middle of the night**_

_**We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light**_

_**Down the stairs, I was there**_

_**I remember it all too well…**_

_**Well, maybe we got lost in translation**_

_**Maybe I asked for too much**_

_**But maybe this thing was a masterpiece till you tore it all up**_

_**Running scared, I was there, **_

_**I remember it all too well…OH**_

_**And you call me up again **_

_**Just to break me like a promise**_

_**So casually cruel in the name of being honest **_

_**I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here**_

_**Cause I remember it all, all, all… Too well. **_

_**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it.**_

_**I'd like to be my old self again**_

_**But I'm still trying to find it.**_

_**After plaid shirt days and nights, **_

_**When you made me your own.**_

_**Now you mail back my things**_

_**And I walk home alone. **_

_**But you keep my old scarf from that very first week,**_

_**Because it reminds you of innocence**_

_**And smells like me.**_

_**You can't get rid of it**_

_**Cause you remember it all too well…**_

_**Cause there we are again**_

_**Back when I loved you so…**_

_**Back before you lost the one real thing**_

_**You'd ever known. **_

_**It was rare, I was there, I remember it**_

_**All Too Well…**_

_**Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all…**_

_**Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all…**_

_**It was rare, I was there, I remember it**_

_**All Too Well…"**_

**REVIEW! Please! **


End file.
